


Wicked Eyes, Loving Hearts

by Sacred



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years together, a softer Satsuki realizes that now is the perfect time to ask Nonon the most important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Eyes, Loving Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pictureswithboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/gifts).



Satsuki Kiryuin stood nude before her full-body mirror, observing her features. Her eyebrows were always the first things she noticed and more than likely what others noticed as well. Thick, far too bushy even now in her twenty fifth year of life, Satsuki couldn't help but smirk just a little. One glare could send even the most obstinate man or woman into a quaking fit. Of course her eyes helped but she liked to think it was her eyebrows that really sealed the deal. From her face she moved to her stomach, at the bulge of flesh that reminded her that she was living in peace. And that she really should say no to her sister-in-law's offers of double stuffed croquettes the next time they had a family dinner. She absentmindedly rubbed the softness of her belly, thoughts drifting to Nonon, at the gleeful way she would tease, poke, and kiss this stubborn part of her body during their bedtime activities. She supposed it was karma for teasing about Nonon's height because no matter how much she worked out, how many times she got Ira to yell at her to get in shape, her bit of a gut persisted. 

Yet Nonon loved it anyway, despite this part of her body being such a contrast to the rest of her.

Satsuki turned around then, lightly slapping her rear and pleased that there was not a single jiggle despite how round her posterior appeared. She had grown out her hair since her cutting it all those years ago but it didn't cascade down her back and it was nowhere near as long. A few digits ran along what tresses she now had, thinking about Nonon's fingers doing the same just two nights ago before they moved on to far more pleasing events.

She returned her front half to the mirror's gaze, both hands now on her belly, imagining full with her and Nonon's child instead of mere adipose. The child would kick, a healthy little girl with Nonon's hair and her own fuzzy eyebrows. Closing her eyes, she pressed as deeply as she could into her belly, the flab engulfing the probing fingers up to the knuckle.

The fantasy is shattered as a loud gurgle roars into life and she opens her eyes, taking in the full image of her cutting eyes, shoulder-length hair, toned limbs, and droopy gut that can never hold anything but muscle or fat.

This was the woman she had become, what peace and a relationship had molded out of nearly two decades of abuse.

A woman Satsuki was glad to be, allowing herself a smile not unlike her beloved sister-in-law's lighting up her face. Another growl rang out, making Satsuki rush to get her clothes on before heading towards the kitchen but not before grabbing a felt box she'd finally felt ready to reveal after months of stowing it away.

///

Nonon Jakuzure cursed loudly as she entered the loft she lived in with Satsuki. Damn record producers and their vapid notions of what consisted of marketable music. They wouldn't know real music if it married their mothers!

Taking a deep breath, Nonon finally realized that her girlfriend was waiting with her usual calm expression on her face, surrounded by an array of the short woman's favorite foods. 

“Is this your way of apologizing for punching a whole through the neighbors bedroom wall again during training?”

“Can't a woman provide her hard-working lover a special meal just because?”

“I can count on one hand the amount of times you've cooked for me and each one of those times was for something you think would make up for something destructive you did. Worse than your slacker of a sister sometimes with the insurance companies, which is saying something.”

“Yet I'm always gentle with you. Now please, eat, the food's getting cold.”

Nonon nodded and sat down in the chair closest to Satsuki, scarfing down a bit of the cheesecake dessert first, kissing Satsuki and chortling a bit at the bit of chocolate frosting now dangling from her otherwise calm and composed lover's lips.

Satsuki smiled at that and ate her own meal with gusto, absorbing the information about Nonon's day and mentioning her own trials and tribulations running the re-branded and smaller-scale REVOCS. Soon enough Satsuki was enjoying her own dessert, not protesting one whit when Nonon slid what was left of her own treats onto her still quite full plate.

Nonon sighed heartily, patted her stomach, and watched Satsuki eat with that lovestruck look in her eyes. Satsuki made a show of it, undoing her pants button, letting the excess flesh flow outwards, even added a whine to her voice as she asked for a belly rub. Nonon did so, adding little kisses for good measure as Satsuki finished off the last bit of food, now well and truly full. 

With Nonon so distracted, it was simplicity itself to move the felt box into position and even easier to sweep Nonon into her arms, lifting her higher as she stood up.

“H-hey, what's the big idea?!”

Satsuki didn't reply, instead placing Nonon butt-first onto the kitchen island table, the taller woman then getting on one knee, pants still unbuttoned, chocolate frosting still on her lips, as she stared up into Nonon's widened eyes. The box was in view now, opened and showing off the gold ring inlaid with the birthstones of all of Nonon's favorite classical composers from Bach onwards and topped with a simple diamond. 

For the second or third time in her life, Nonon was speechless, giving Satsuki the opportunity she had waited for as she got on both knees, lowering her self as far down as she could get and still maintain eye contact.

“I am now before you at my lowest, unkempt, soft, turning from lithe to fat. Yet you still adore me, still love every part of my body and my soul. I'm not worthy of such treatment yet you still offer it, day and night. I know I've towered over you since that day in the sandbox but your care and love have long since eclipsed any height I could reach. I am asking for you to spend the rest of your life by my side, to let me attempt to reciprocate everything you've given me. Will you continue to make me happier than I ever thought I could be? Will you marry me, Nonon Jakuzure?”

Nonon's a blur of motion as she pushes herself off the kitchen island, falling only for Satsuki to catch her, easily holding her just a little past face level as they kiss, affirmations filling the space between them as they break apart to catch their breaths.  
Satsuki slips the ring on, Nonon squealing for all she was worth, and the worried, most people would say wicked, stare Satsuki usually wore became nothing but memory as she smiled and allowed herself to cry openly and joyfully as she spun Nonon around in her arms.

///

Mako Matoi's yell caused the noodles she was currently enjoying to slide out of her mouth and back onto her plate, holding her cellphone up and waving it about to the amused look of her wife.

“Ryuko-chan, Satsuki-sama and Jazukure-san are engaged!”

“Took them long enough. Onee-chan showed me the ring almost half a year ago.”

Mako puffed out her cheeks, standing up on the table, heedless of the fact her feet were firmly panted in dinner, as she slammed her wrists together above her head.

“Hold it! Anata, you should be just as excited as I am! They're going to be married! A time when a man and a woman, a woman and a woman, and a man and a man can express the most pure of emotions with one another!”

Ryuko nodded along, trying her best to absorb everything Mako said as her beloved's mouth went a mile a minute, complete with crazy body language and tangents more random than sentient clothing attempting to destroy the world. Finally, Ryuko stood up on the table, moving close to her wife and ending the speech with a deep kiss, Mako's hands once again above her head, wrists clashed together as the brunette froze completely.

Ryuko knew she would likely be getting another speech in a moment, combined with an ear pull about interrupting one's wife when she's only spouting the most profound truths of the universe. But for the moment she was content with her lips on Mako's, her arms holding her tight, and the way those brown eyes she loved so much gleamed in that peculiar way they only got when they looked at her.

She only hoped Satsuki was lucky enough to experience moments like this every day with Nonon.


End file.
